Waking up into the world
by thatgirlthatdoestuff
Summary: A girl that has lost her memory tries to find herself again, in this crazy world. So along side with 2p America, she goes around the world trying to find herself. But the more she looks, then the more and more she sees she was more like them than she thought... Language because of 2ps, etc... and stuff... (this is going on a hiatus for a while :( sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Senpai asked for the story now, so here I go! I'm sorry for late upload, but ice-cream wins me every time! (ask if confused)**

 **The welcome to the world**

Darkness, Darkness and ash all around me. I woke up coughing up ash that has found it's way into my lungs. I lifted myself a little off of the dirty floor and breathed in some fresher air. I then tried to remember.

My name is Denn Altron. I'm at age 20. My birthday is on January 2. I listed off all the simple things to try and remember. Then I tried to reach memories and my brain started to pound in my head.

"Ugh... whelp, that's it I've forgotten everything!" you cried out to no one. Well, you had your voice and all the simple things still in your head. Now time to get up and see how I looked.

Luckily I stood up perfectly fine. I only had a few burnt marks on palms and arms. Not that bad at all.

I sighed as I walked out of the dark shady place into the moon light. I looked back to see I was in a building meant to be fully burnt, but still held it's ground.

How did that happen? How am I alive? No, don't think to hard. Or it'll hurt again.

I mumbled to myself how I must look terrible now in this condition and hope for a hotel somewhere close. I closed your eyes and walked blindly trying to think but not to hard. But all memory of anything failed me.

I opened my eyes to see that I saw in a city like place. But with all lights off but the lights meant for night walkers.

Where is a hotel? Where is anyone! I went into a alley frustrated by how things aren't going my way. Did I always get my way before?

"Well well well..." A sound cut me off of trying to collect yourself.

"Look what's here! A lonely pretty little girl."

"I'm not little you stupid idiot! I'll just go on my pathetic way now!" I yelled at them. Wow, I'm more bossy then I thought I was!

A hand came out of the shadows and pulled on my wrist making me stay right where I was. I squeaked at the touch of skin.

Something wasn't right. I don't remember places being like this! And I don't even remember this place! I don't remember any warnings of the nights or the people roaming them. I'm scared.

"Don't be like that sweet heart!" softly spoke one of the men now coming out of the shadows.

"Get off me!" I scowled at the man stupidly grinning at me gripping my arm. I pulled fast and hard enough to make him let go off me.

Then the man that spoke soft grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the hard brick wall, which sent pain all on my back.

One arm locking me at from shoulder to shoulder to pin me and the other grabbed my wrist. Losing the fake smile on his face.

"Look, this won't take long. It'll be easier for all of us if you just relaxed and stopped fighting."

I ignored the mans comment and tried forcing my shoulders up. Which didn't work. Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Ack!" Croaked out of the man falling down from where he was standing. What were they doing?

"All right, no more being nice!" yelled out one of the men. Circling me ready to beat me up. I put herself into a fighting position. Then I remembered something, I _do_ know how to fight!

A small smirk came on my face as I was ready for whatever they pulled on me. Then out of the blue a bat with nails smashed into the closest mans head. Then a figure rushed off smashing each person into bits and pieces. I watched as I saw the faces of each now dead person get smashed in with the cement. But in surprise, I wasn't that shocked.

"Excuse me, but-"

"What the fuck are you doing out here in the middle of the night! Don't you know anything about this place?!"

"No! I don't! Thank you for your kindness of... killing them... and saving me. but-"

"I was on a given mission to kill them, you had nothing to do with it!"

"Well, at least take my thanks and be off! I'm going to try and find a freaking hotel somewhere..."

"You're definitely not from around here."

"Oh, what, you're going to say that they're no hotels here?"

"No, there aren't."

"Motels?"

"No."

"Is nothing working for me!" I yelled looking away from the person that save me and killed those men. "First I wake up in ash not remembering any stupid memories, then I'm about to be used my those men and then this!"

I hit my head on the brick out of frustration. Life hates me...

"If you're such a damsel in distress, I could let you stay at place."

"No, you've done enough for me. I'm going on my own way."

"Look, if you don't remember anything like you say you don't then you'll be fucking lost and get into a lot of fucking trouble. I'm giving you one more chance and then I'm going."

You took the offer and thought about it for a moment. I don't know anything, and even if it's in a rude manner, he's offering help. I had a feeling that I still shouldn't go, but then again...

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes," I gave in, "Thank you."

"Thank you my ass now come on."

He walked off swiftly out of the alley wall into the streets. I stayed for a moment and took in the quick look I had of his psychical stature. It was only for a second but that second changed so much.

Sending me racing out to him. And I stayed close to his side. Worried of what I don't know. I looked at him better to see his jacket with a 50 on his back in red with the zero having a slash. Then a star on the front of his right side of his jacket. Then he had a muscle shirt underneath it. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to send a alarm off on him and have him send me off. I looked down at his feet to see that he wore ripped jeans and sport shoes.

"What you staring at!?"

"N-nothing. I'm sorry."

"Hmph. You're a strange girl."

"R-really?"

"First, you act as a victim, then you yell at me, then you go all shy and "I'll obey" like!"

I nodded. "Well, sense I don't remember anything, what's your life like?"

"Eh, it's nothing cool."

"Dude, you go into action and kill! You must have a fantasy life with a girl that's perfect for you and everything!"

"You're big into reading stories?"

"I...think so."

"Well life's not like that. I don't have some hot girl by my side and I don't have some cool life. I'm surrounded by idiots at war."

"Uh huh." I nodded. Just like he couldn't understand me, I have no idea what this guy is like...

I took a breathe and asked, "So where's the house you live in?"

"Well, sense I'm on a mission, I need to go to the dude first."

"Will he like me? I mean I'm not in a state to see anyone at the moment..."

"He could kill you, and you're fucking worried about him, LIKING YOU! You must be some joke."

I blushed at the embarrassment of the thought. "So he's a killer as well?"

"You wouldn't think so if you simply meet him. But once you've seen what he does for free time..."

"Ah, I got it."

He then all of the sudden changed from his nature to a formal structure and placed a hand on my back in between my shoulder blades.

"What on earth or you doing!" I hissed at him.

"Making sure you come out of this alive. What did you think?"

I nodded and gulped down worry. And shaken my hands quickly from the thought of this place.

He noticed it, "You'll be fucking fine. You'll just wait out of the room that I'm seeing HIM in."

I nodded and looked forward to a huge mansion before us. With guard acting out of order. Well, this place is certainly not England.

"By they way, what's your name, if you brain can remember it." He growled at me.

"Denn. Denn Altron."

"Nice to fucking meet you Denn the weird."

I held in my breathe of wanting to yell at him full voice. But I feel safe around him, like he won't hurt me. And I don't want to go out alone. I have to handle him for the time being until I found out me and what goes on everywhere.

"I'm going to Oliver." The man told them. In which they nodded and let us through.

"Stay calm and act like you're confused."

"I am."

"Then it'll help."

I nodded again hoping that I'll make it out alive from what words he's been using.

We walked into the very different place. All of it lively with pure white everything, blinding my eyes.

"That's why I have shades."

"I woke up with no memory, you think I'd know that?"

"Shut up. They don't know and they'll take advantage of you for it."

I nodded and gave a face of whimpering, hoping for this not to be my life. To be a girl that has kept her mouth shut all her life. I'd rather be a mass killer than be an obedient girl.

We walked along the huge halls of the mansion, losing which way is out. Then once we've entered into a fancy door with bright colors decor the lining of it and the door itself. The man pulled on my shirt telling me to stop.

"Stay here. Don't touch anything. Got it?"

I nodded and folded in my arms to show him I'd do as he says.

"Good, I'll be back in a moment to get you." He told me and soon was out of the hall into the room. I didn't get the chance to pick in on what the room looked like.

I sighed and walked in circles thinking of how I might have been in that building. I don't remember it at all. Out of pure anger with myself, I was about to hit one of the wall until I saw my hand a half an inch away from it. I couldn't destroy something so beautiful...

I sighed again and looked at all the pictures either trying to remember something, or trying to put it aside sense it seemed to hurt my head so much. I don't like this at all. I don't like the thought of everything that's happened. I don't remember the world being like this... not at all.

Then I heard the helping man that still hasn't given me his name yell from out of the door. But it was mixture of nonsense from out of the door. So I went up to the door and lend on it to see if I could listen in on what else they had to say.

It sounded as a whisper, but I could tell out each word they used.

"I'm simply saying you shouldn't be rude to the girl. And I think you like her, or else you would've killed her along with the others. I've raised out young man, I know you well enough from my years to see what action you'll take." answered a cheery voice coming through the door.

"You think that I like this girl? I'm just helping out!"

"You've never helped someone out unless they're forcing you or you're payed."

"That reminds me, gimme the money and then start the spell up as you call it."

"Alright! Here you go!" Silence came over in the room. I leaned in hoping to make sense of it. Were they talking about me?

"You should let her in. She is listening on us now."

"No, I think that she needs some sleep after all that's happened to her in one night. I hope she'll remember quickly so she doesn't cause me to much of a headache."

"Oh! You so like her! Caring about her and didn't even say one swear in those sentences!"

"Shut up old man!"

"I look nothing of the sort!" the happier peeped.

"Looks don't matter to age!"

"I'll stop and start up the spell. But I do want to meet her in due time. Hopefully soon!"

"Yeah, if she hasn't run off yet finding out too much about us."

"Would you kill her if she did? To keep it silent among the people?"

"...That's for in due time old man."

The giggling man started up a spell and told the man taking care of me, "Be nice to the lady, see what she likes, a gentleman, or a bad boy. But treat her like she's royalty. That's what every girl wants."

I blushed at the thought. Who is this guy? Why does he think that we're a thing? I've just meet him! He doesn't even know me! Let alone MEET me!

"I'll start up the next spell once you and your girlfriend is out of my place into yours. Bye!"

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend."

"Ta-ta!" Was the last thing said by the strange men. The mystery guy that wanted to know me.

Then I heard foot steps come over to the door. I quickly rushed away from the door and looked up at one of the pictures. "Hello." I told him.

"Why were you fucking listening?"

"I'm bored." I told him, surprised by his answering. Does he not know the meaning of hello or something?

"Well we're going to my place." He told me and gave out a hand in my detraction.

I stared at the hand as mine reached for it. Once my intertwined, He took me to the door and opened it again. This time taking me in. I would've looked around the room to give detail, but I was distracted by the portal looking thing making all kinds of strange things, but it formed into a circle.

"Do you trust me enough to do this?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" I asked him.

"Ha! True," He stated.

"What are we waiting for then!" I chirped.

"You're f**ked up, you know that right?"

I giggled and nodded, "Yep!"

He he went head first taking me along with him. Then we fell into a soft floor of carpet.

"Welcome to my place. Take any room that doesn't say America on it."

"Okay. Thank you. And if it's not a bother, what's your name?"

"America. Go ahead and laugh at having a country name."

"It's cute in truth. And I know how the world works. I'm happy you're my country America!"

He stared at me like I've gotten into something huge and dangerous. I smiled sweetly at him and then started to yawn. "I should go to bed I guess. Thanks again. I hope I won't be to much trouble."

"Everyone seems to be troublesome. So do as you wish. I don't care. Just hear are some rules. Don't eat my things without my permission, don't be loud well I'm sleeping, and do not, do NOT go into my room unless for some random reason that I say it's fine to do so."

"No touching money to go to the store if hungry at night?"

"Do go out at ALL at night. Tomorrow I get you some food I'll give you permission to eat."

I nodded, "Night America!" I sang out of my tired self.

"Yeah, yeah..." He passed me off and went else where.

I walked over to my room I choose right next to America's labeled room. I think that is his bed room.

I opened the door and soon saw a remarkable bed with lights dimmed but so pretty. I crawled over to the bed and spread myself on it. It was super comfy! I sneaked into the sheets. I don't know how this strange night came to be, but I like America this way... wait, this way? I remember something?!

 **Man! This took a long time to give to you! Well, I hope you like it! Please Review! Please! Pretty Please? I'll give you a hug! ^J^ See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh goodness, sorry about time... I've been a very buzy gurl.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The underlined is pasted stories, slowly told, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Warm, something I don't think I've felt in a long time. I know I haven't. Well, I guess I'll ask for a job to pay for stuff I want. I got up after that horrid dream of pain and terror and slipped on the slippers America was kind enough to give me.

Is he always this nice? Or is he just nice to me? I brushed off the thought and went into the connected bathroom. I did the needed usual and looked around hoping for better decor then my dusted clothes or slimmed sleeping wear.

Nothing at all.

"Crap. I'll ask about that." I mumbled to no one.

"Morning, ask about what?" America asked me out of no where.

"Wha-ah!" I jumped by his sudden movement from his room to mine without me knowing.

"I don't think that's an answer B."

I sighed and shook my head. I knew where everyone was at by sense! How come I didn't know he was there!

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if I could-if you're okay getting some clothes. And some other things maybe."

"Why?"

"I can't wear this! Or this!" I showed him what I was wearing and the dirty one back in there place. Which in light it was covered each inch and burnt itself. Even if you took off all the ash you probably could've (I asked America to do so before we went to bed. Which answered no, but did so. I think that's a weird move. Or maybe I wasn't meant to see him do so for me...) you won't be able to identify it and were it belonged.

"So I have to spend my money on you to give you some clothes?"

"No! I can find a job or something...-"

"No. You're not getting a job from anywhere. I'll buy the fucking clothes...and junk you want..."

"Thank you. Though why can't I get a job?"

"They're either to run a dirty business, kill others, or sell drugs. The poorest free ones steal drugs and many other things and try to sell them off. The strong kill as well. The richest run things. But then there's slaves to do the work. Lowest ones, and it's not just here in America as well, it's all over..."

"I see... I remember flipping burgers as a job and nothing more."

"Weird, maybe you're from another dimension..."

"That'd be pretty cool!"

He rolled his eyes. "If you really want to do something to return the favor you could do work around here. Inside though."

"How did you read my mind!"

"You thought about me first, not yourself. Of course you'd ask that."

I controlled my breathing to calm myself. "Fine, I'll make breakfast. What would you like?"

"The Tofu Burger's fine."

"What." I stated out loud.

"You don't like it?"

"You don't have anything else!" I yelled at him showing the refrigerator.

"Yeah, big problem?"

"First off, are you a vegaterian, or a Ovo or anything else like that..."

"What?"

"Are you okay with milk? Dairy items?"

"Yeah..."

"Eggs?"

"Yeah... why are you asking me all of this?"

"Just answer the fucking questions alright?"

"Crazy bitch..."

"Fish?"

"Hmm...sure? Look I don't fucking care! I just don't eat burgers and Steak! That's all..."

I stared at him with fury in my eyes, it's the fucking morning and you FUCKING have nothing! Can not cook or something!? I then grabbed his wrist and stormed out of the house.

"Where's your car."

"There." He pointed at the huge truck. I couldn't tell which one and at the moment, I didn't care. I pointed him to the seat next to the driver, he went in mumbling his normal thing from when I meet him.

Then I stormed off into the drivers seat.

"Do you remember how to drive? Do you even fucking know how to drive!?"

"Why did you think I took this seat! Now point out the way to the store!" I yelled at him.

"First get out of the park way idiot! You turn right."

I found the key some how and started up the engine.

"Just don't destory the house or the car."

"Heheh. We're getting you good food!"

I quickly started up the car, (just as he said) carefully got out of the parking spot, then hit the gas. Starting up the car faster than the speed limit.

"Are you crazy! You're gonna kill us!"

"No I'm not! I've done this before millions of times! In faster vehicles!" I chirped along and pressed harder on the gas petal. I swiftly went through all the rules given to me, like stoping at stop signs, stop at red lights. Then soon enough I found that I'd almost cause a accident by following the rules, and it was taking to long!

"Ugh! Fuck it!" I yelled and ran the stop light I somehow did all the stunts needed in order to not hit anyone or anything. America yelling either in cheer or worry along the way.

Which as pretty funny either way to half see. "There! The Stores There!" He yelled.

I then made a sharp turn into the store that looked pretty normal just with alittle dirt and lots of emtiness. "Come on! Let's go in!"

"In those clothes like you said?"

"Food powers all other needs. Want me miss obey girl? Let me eat my food. I'll see all the things I can cook up..."

"Well, I have 2,500 dollars to spare..."

"Dude, how rich are you!"

"I'm...into multiple businesses..."

"Okay! That's still pretty cool! And just asking, you do get money being a country and all?"

"...yeah. Fuck it. Let's go."

"Got it!" I told him and ran into the doors.

"And would you like some clothes?"

I nodded to him.

"Sure, but if only I'M the one driving. That was cool and all, but not with that car."

"Got it!" I cheered, "Oh! And also so I get an idea of what to get, what do you like?"

"Not much I guess... the things you told me ealier, rice-um...that's all I ever tried."

"WHAT!" I yelled at him. Having heads turn towards us. That's when I grabbed his arm and stormed the store with two carriages for all the things we'll buy. "I'm making the food, sense YOU don't seem to even care to know how to cook..."

"New lover?" I overheard people whisper.

"Got a knife?" I asked America.

"You devil, no."

"Don't lie to me, I see it right in your pocket!" I hissed.

"I don't kill unless I get payed for it."

"Then you're Mr. nice guy?" I mocked him.

"I don't get you at all..."

"I won't kill them, I'll alarm them."

"They'll think you're soft."

"Pfft."

"Just ignore them and get the stupid things you want."

"Fine," I growled as I peeked to see if he was even railed up by there words. Which he wasn't at all. He acted so chill, colder than ice. I smirked and raced down the store, making America hiss at me not to do that _if or when_ he catches up to me. I laugh inside at the thought of even though he's a killer, he can't out run me. As far as I know, a simple girl.

"That's a shit load of food bitch."

" I know. It'll save you the trips."

"Whatever. You clean the mess you make brat."

"Yes sir!" I whispered. Pushing skillfully both of the carts. Then America stole one from me.

"Wanna steal them?"

"You have the flipping a money! Why steal it?"

"A good chase!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Try to keep up! Sense I won't hold back one for a second." I smirked at the crazy man. Could this guy really be a killer? I mean, I did saw him do it in front of my very eyes, but that just doesn't seem to be like him from what I meet so far...

I stared at the doors trying to plan a perfect run way. If only it's sercuity went down. Hmm...

But before I could even plan out anything the doors and protection exploded out of no where.

"Holy shit!"

"Come on!" I yelled, having no idea what happenned. No one was over at it! Did someone else plan a robbery, or to kill someone?

We ran out having two police men rush after us. I laughed as we passed everyone and the cars out into the forest next to the store. Which wasn't really smart of the people placing the store.

I raced out of the streets into the forest still with the food. Then once I lost them I waited for America the slow poke. "he should be here any moment..."

America's POV

Dam she's fast! Faster than I thought! I followed after her into the forest, easily losing those stupid bastards. I then went straight knowing that she won't go any other way not knowing of this place at all.

"I-I..." I heard her voice shook. That's when I ditched the things and rushed to the screaming voice making no sense.

"I CAN'T! _I can't!_ Sir, **I can't!** Yes, I wanted revenge, but they've done nothing to deserve this!"

Sir? Did she meet someone she knew? No. She didn't.

I fianlly out of breathe found the stupid girl. "th-there you are..."

I found her alone frozen in a shocked position, eyes filled with fear and sorrow.

"Denn? You're freaking me out a little..."

She then leaving me and the mountain worth of food deeper into the forest.

"Man, when will that girl stay put! Maybe she isn't herself when she's hungry that's all..." I then rushed back to the truck and drove it back to the spot and got all the food in. Not having to spend a single penny on them. At least she isn't a goody-two-shoes... I know I told her it's for a chase, but I'm testing her out. With how much she can handle...

Then after she didn't come back, I had a feeling I never had in a long time. Worry. She didn't come back and I got worried over her. "Man! What's WITH me! Ever sense I saw her I've changed! She must have some hidden thing with her to change peoples personalities or something..." I mumble to no one.

I then yell out her name, "DENN! DENN ALTRON!"

"I-I-...HELP!" I hear her voice yell.

I ditched the car and rushed over to the voice, "Please! HELP!" I hear her yell at the top of her lungs. I know only one other person that would hear that and would be willing to go in after a voice so helpless as so...

Denn's POV

"I-I-...HELP!" I yelled, I lost him. I lost America. And now I lost my head, it hurts... I can't take the pain... "Please! HELP!" I cry out in misry and pain filling my head. I memoried something. But I wish that I didn't at all. It hurts too much...

"Shit, what's a girl like you doing in these woods?"

I didn't reconized the voice so in worry I look up having myself prepaired if he'd attack me. But he didn't, he had the look of not caring even more than America and was most certainly different from him. With more paled skin from him and a strange Canadian suit. His cold violet eyes stare at me, I feel as though they're trying to stare into my soul.

"None of your business."

"Sass. Doesn't get you anywhere here."

"I know, I found that out the hard way."

"So, any friends with you?"

"Yes in fact. He should be coming over soon."

"Yeah, by your yelling."

"That is none of your concern!"

"This is my land, the forest borders it. So I have to deal with people that dare go into my territory."

For some reason the word territory shot another sense of pain in me. Which I did not show.

"God! Stop running off stupid bitch!" America came running up behind me.

"Thank God!" I cried. Still in pain on the dirt.

America though looked up at the man I barely meet moments ago. "Hello Canada." the stern growl came out of America.

"America."

"What, he's one too?" I asked America.

"He's my dumb ass brother." America told me, "Come on, we better go back now."

"big brother afraid of something?"

"No, I'll have to treat the stupid girl I'm taking care of now."

"Aw, how cute. You fell in love."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! You're as bad as England..."

"Has she met him yet?"

"No."

"Sense she's yours. I won't start up a fight. I hope you'll have a good time here..."

"Denn. Nice to meet you Canada."

"Eh, but if you see me out in the open for some random reason, you'll call me by Matt. Got it?"

"Okay..."

"Good day brother." America slowly tried to say in a sort of nice manner.

"Whatever." said the man and walked off.

We went the other way back to where America thankfully putted all the stuff into the trunk and went off.

"Your brother's strange, I have to tell you that."

"He's a jerk to people."

"And you aren't?"

"I mean, he's worse than me."

"Pfft! I barely met him! I don't even fully know YOU yet!"

"Well, you're staying with me and so far trust me a little too much for your own good, so you must think I'm trustful and some shit..."

"Whatever."

"Come on, let's get you some real clothes, I can't believe you meet my brother wearing THAT."

I look down to remember I'm still in my sleep clothes, now all stained. "heheh, yeah. I forgot about all of that..."

We in silence went into another not so well looking store.

"So what was the junk you so wanted?" He asked me.

I blushed when he said junk, "some journals, to record my stay and my memories..."

"Smart, I'll get some of those and pens. You go check out some clothes you may like."

"Thank you again. You could've left me if you wanted to."

"I'm not a monster. I won't leave anyone that needs help, and I will NOT let that good for nothing brother take someone as well."

I nodded and went off into the girl things, not that many bright things at all. I looked through all the things, Canadian style, English style (the only bright ones mind you), American style, they were all there. I went through and picked out a lot of clothes from all of them. Not too much, I'm not a girl that buys clothes to never were them after one try. I get about ten of each and rush back to America, which anyone could see throughout the whole store.

"She's a nice looking **ragazza**." (girl) I hear a voice as I walk along my way.

" **Hai**. She is something else." (Yes)

" **Ja**. And she seems to be a little on the innocent side as vell..." (Yes)

I blushed as assuming they're talking about me, and remembering how I don't have that much clothing on. I check and look over to the voices given saying things. Three boys with foreign looks of Japanese, Italian, and German. And they stopped and quickly looked away. They _were_ talking about me!

I then rush over to America in worry sense I knew to little of this place to understand what people were meaning in silence.

" **Fanculo** , she's with him. Guess that means that it'll be trickier to get her." (fuck) The Italian dude said. Which in surprise I understood what he said.

"America, let's get out of here, quick."

"What's the rush?"

"I over hear someone wanting to kidnap me..."

"You catch on quick to what people mean."

"Just hurry!" I hiss at him.

"I'll pay for it this time."

"Are you joking with me?"

"I think it's funny seeing you get angry."

"I hate you when you do that."

"I know."

Does he not see the danger? UGH!

He putted in all the clothes and the things I asked for and paid for them. Which was super sweet of him I have to say.

We took the bags and went back into the car. I rushed right out of the store and into the car.

"Calm down, you're acting as though a killer is coming to get you."

"I'm not afraid of killers."

"I can tell."

I rolled my eyes and told him to just drive. "You're staying here the whole day okay, sort out your things and shit..."

"Th-"

"You say that too much! Stop it."

"Then it means that I mean it."

"Whatever, just stop saying it so much. It's not normal seeing manners so much here."

"Okay..."

"So, could I read it?"

"Read what?"

"What you're fucking putting in the journals!"

"No, not yet, I-I don't have a good feeling about them at all..."

"Pfft. Whatever bitch. Now come on. We have to unload all the shit you made me get."

I smiled and jumped out of the car. I helped him a little bit but he mainly had all the things I bought.

"Wow. this is a lot of shit Denn."

"Tha-I mean, I know, _you're welcome."_

"Well then, you'll organize, I have to go see someone..."

"Will-"

"You're be fucking fine. Just stay in your room okay?"

"Maybe the kitchen as well?"

"Fine, but this morning I'll just go get something..."

"Fine, lazy butt! Have fun doing whatever you do!"

"Pfft. You too bitch."

I rolled my eyes as he closed the door on my face. "Stupid jerk... yet not...ugh!" I yell punching the wall, which make a crack. I stepped back in shock. H-how did I...

I shook my head clearing of any thoughts. "Just put things in there place, then write." I told myself out loud. I wonder what that crazy man is doing right now?

No matter, I took my things into my room and stuffed the food in there place I found fit. Finally making up some good pasta!

* * *

"Day one, I guess I should tell you about my dream now I guess... then I'll tell the events after that...

Metal, all around me, chilling and never dares to warm up. "Ma'dam. It's done, now we'll plan out the war." a voice I didn't know of myself, but the dream me knew in an instant.

I got up from my chilling spot which showed the signs of a bed, with a pillow and a blanket. Not anything like the one that America just offered to me...

My voice as coldly as the one telling me the information informed, "Wonderful, Sense I planned it as well, we'll soon have another little planet wrapped around our hands. Usual?"

"Usual, s-sir..." Said the solider. Scared of me for some reason.

"Thank you my loyal solider! I'll make sure _you_ don't get into any messes today!" I sweetly told him with the attitude of a mother to a child.

"Th-thank you ma'dam." answered the man in shivers.

He closed the door behind him as I soon got quickly into a solider suit, for the leading person. Maybe that's the reason why he feared me, or so I thought.

I walked along through the ship with soldiers all around me, just for the simple case that they are not willing to give up the land. Which is silly of them, knowing all to well of the other lands and how they went down.

"Empire, Ma'dam..."

"Yes general?" I almost growled back into my cold stature I was holding.

"A-are you sure that after this one, you want to go... back?"

"For taking of course!" I told the man as if it was obvious to everyone.

"Yes! Of course! But they know of you and-"

"They know who I _**once**_ was General. They know me now as dead. And I was a nonsocial, stupid acting, playing along country. Just for the sake of acting. Now I plan on taking down all of them, even the ones I like, and building yet even more on my Empire. I'll have the one called Mother Russia control the others... something I know he'll like. Being a dear secret friend of mine..."

"As you wish Ma'dam..."

"Oh! And one last thing, if I found you not doing your job correctly _again,_ then you're going to be the latest one. Understand?"

The man was taken back by the words I told him, as though I shouldn't have known of such actions at all.

"Y-yes Ma'dam."

I gave a very sinister smile to the man even creeping me out, then went out to a huge door.

I stepped out into a huge field of greenery and flowers all around. Even a huge field of Sunflowers off in the distance. Then all of the sudden I thought about a huge man in a thick coat and over sized scarf. In which his face held a chilling remembrance to me.

I quickly looked away from the sight and walked up to the part that will decide what happens to this land.

"I don't see him here..."

"Bella! It's a wonderful sight for sore eyes as mine!" cried the elderly man, kissing my hand. As I show no emotion as I have done so for the whole thing.

"You know the offer. And out of everyone on this planet, I like you. You have a strong and determined heart, with a sweet side for your people and children. So I gave the offer to the others of joining me or death. Only two wanted to live to see how things will turn in the end. And I know you're a smart clever man. Just like me. I can give you the gift of controlling this whole planet under my name! Isn't that what we've all wanted? Control?"

"I see how you tell truth but show the whole meaning in a sweet way."

I smiled at the man, hoping that I won't have to do anything terrible yet again. "So what shall it be? And please, have it from your mouth and not the ones that dare hold you under there grip. Because I know all to well of what that's like on a soul."

He bowed yet again and shown a grin, "Just as my father did, I will refuse to join this twisted Empire you've made."

The smile I faked on died out by his sour tongue told me. "So be it, it was nice knowing you well you were a good country," I told him. Taking out a gun, and shot clear at his head. "Elderly. I'm surprised he aged as so. It takes thousands on thousands of years to get that kind of facial look and that gray of hair..." I sighed.

My soldiers stormed in killing every person in sight that would fight against my thought. I stared in horror as people dropped dead by my word. Soon the country itself was too weak to handle such a quickened state. And surprisingly enough, that old man was still alive. Simply, stunned.

"It didn't have to be this way at all. I guess the prideful die and the smart ones live on..."

"You'll pay for your crimes."

"To you? To them?"

"To the galaxy in whole."

"Now pick your last words. We'll document them for the history books..."

"I went down willingly, because I'm not a coward!"

"It's a shame, but if those our your last words, then so shall it be." I then took another good aim and shoot him in the head. Pinning him down for good.

That's my dream. I'll tell you the event in the next one... Oh! I almost forgot! I also remember another America! Almost the polar opposite of this one that's taking care of me. Blonde hair with the same cow like above his right eye, similar jacket, WW1 suit under it. Strange..."

* * *

 **WELL! That's** _ **finally**_ **done! Here you go! Sorry for the whole hold up! ^J^'''' I'll try better! And pretty please REVIEW! It means A LOT to me _seeing_ _people_ read my things! And tell me anything you want to! Something you might like added in, hate reviews, ANYTHING YOU WANT! Bye! **


End file.
